I've A Secret, Can You Keep It?
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Cause two can keep a secret if one of us is dead.


Title: I've A Secret, Can You Keep It?

Plot: Cause two can keep a secret if one of us is dead.

Disclaimer: Wade, Heath, and Justin do not belong to me.

The sound of shovels was the only sound that could be heard in the darkness. The two men, both with their share of demons, dropped the body wrapped in the cloth that they had put him in upon his death. The lovers shared a look before filling in the grave with the freshly turned dirt next to it. It would remain unmarked, unknown. It would be better for everyone that way.

_**~Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave~**_

_NXT. That's how all of this trouble began. Heath stalked his lover. Heath wanted his Justin. And for a long time, his lover wanted him just as much. He had seen them kiss, seen them caress backstage. They were all friends after all. But he didn't like sharing. No, he hated sharing was the better word for it. He shouldn't of had to share his beautiful lover._

_**~If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead~**_

"You alright?" Justin asked his companion as they stood over the filled grave. His brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight and he gave a seductive smirk.

"He's really gone? He won't bother us anymore?" his lover asked softly.

"Yes," Justin nodded, taking his lovers hand in his own. "Yes he's gone."

_**~Why do you've smile**_

_**Like you've been told a secret**_

_**Now you're telling lies**_

_**Cause you have sworn to keep it~**_

_Then the rumors started. He told everyone what he had done with Justin. This, of course angered Heath. But it was true. The two had been lovers long before NXT had even actually began. They had held each other under the stars, had kissed and made love in the most remote of places. His Justin was his life, Heath should have been told that before it all began. Heath should have understood that the angel that was Justin Gabriel was never only his to hold. And as time progressed, he grew angrier and angrier that Heath wasn't backing off._

_**~But no one keeps a secret**_

_**No one keeps a secret**_

_**Why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell**_

_**They burn in our brains become a living hell**_

_**Cause everybody tells, everybody tells**_

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it, in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave~**_

His lover is the first to shower when they get home. The blood runs down the drain and both men are still somber. He tastes the coppery taste of blood, having not been able to escape getting hurt himself by the man who now lies dead in his unmarked grave. Soon after he showers, Justin does the same. He stares at himself in the mirror, his skin marred by a bruise against his eyes and a broken lip. But they were free. That's all that matters in the end, right? Freedom?

But then dark thoughts take his mind…what if his angel tells?

_**~If I show you then I know you **_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret **_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**Now you're getting sleepy**_

_**Are you hypnotized**_

_**By secrets that you're keeping~**_

_Then came the attack. He was bigger than Heath, he should have been able to handle it. So when the One Man Rock Band was getting ready in his hotel room to go to the arena, he knew that he would have his chance. He had stolen Justin's key, had used it to break into the room. He attacked Heath from behind and the two men had fought. The table had been overturned, the lamp shattering onto the floor. In the end though, Heath had managed to pin him down._

_ The last thing he remembered seeing was the telephone, the one that sat on the bedside, being smashed against his face. Once. The pain didn't stop. Twice. The pain didn't stop. Three times. How the pain had started to fade. But so did his vision. He could hear the door open, hear someone say his name. The last thing he ever saw was his angel, his Justin crouched next to him, his name falling on his Justin's lips like a broken chant._

_ Wade. Wade. Wade._

_**~I know what you're keeping**_

_**I know what you're keeping**_

_**Got a secret can you keep it**_

_**Swear this one you'll save **_

_**Better lock it, in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret **_

_**If one of them is dead~**_

He didn't know why he had it in his hand, all he knew that he had it behind his back as Justin exited the bathroom. He watched his lover come close, holding his hands out for the hug that he needed. His Justin was always a hugger. They loved each other's caresses and loved to hold each other. It was part of what had drove Wade to insanity. As Justin held him this time though, the spark was gone. He noticed it. He was more worried about being found out as the man who had murdered Wade Barrett, the man who had stalked him and his Justin, than he was about being with his Justin.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered in his lovers ear as they held each other.

"Of course," Justin replied, nuzzling his lovers neck.

"Then you'll forgive me for this?"

"Forgive you for what Heath?" Justin didn't have time to react. The object in his hand, the knife, tore through the veins that were in his neck, the blood gushing out and soaking the clothes he had just slipped on after the shower.

Those words rang in his ears like a chant as he wrapped his smaller lovers frame into the blanket.

Heath. Heath. Heath.

_**~You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**Got a secret can you keep it**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you **_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of us is dead~**_


End file.
